Wing and Ever After High
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: After many of her friends have sign up for different schools the Mayor of Halloween town found one he thinks may work for Wing: Ever After High. While there Wing learns how the students are being teach to follow their parents foot steps, include the childern of the villains. But when meeting new friends who wish to change that, Wing is ready to help them no matter what.


**Prologue: Seeing SG Off**

Pages of a story book were floating around as a piece with the words 'Once Upon a Time' was glowing.

"_Once Upon a Time,_" narrated a male voice.

The pages then disappeared in a float as a key appeared. The key floated down to a lock on a book and turned, opening the book. The key shined as a flash of light appeared before changing to what appeared a castle of some type with cloudy skies.

"_In a faraway land,_" narrated the male voice.

A flash of lightening appeared before it changed to be some type of a dungeon. Suddenly the roar of a dragon was heard as three figures were running away from the thing that made the sound.

The first one was a young girl with long brown hair, which had a light brown hair clip in it and green and goldish colored beads in a stream of hair, black eyes and was wearing long green cape with a hood, a diamond heart shaped necklace, a golden/pale yellow colored vest which had light brown/grey animal like fur on the collar part, a light brown belt with a silver circle in the middle, a grey long sleeve t-shirt, goldish colored gloves, grey jeans with goldish color patches on the knee part and black boots. This was Angelwing Skellington or Wing for short.

The second was a young man with white spiky hair, his left eye green, his right eye red, and was wearing a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back while under it is a black shirt with three red belts, a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands, black hakama and steel-toed red boots. His name was Ragna the Bloodedge.

The third and final one was a young woman with blond hair which had her bangs at the side, an ahog and was in a bon hold by a low blue ribbon, making it hard to how long her hair was, green eyes and was wearing a blue dress with puffer at the top of her sleeves with golden outlines and parted at the bottom, a white dress bottom with golden designs at the end, silver armor gloves, a silver armor chest plate with blue designs on it, two silver plates over the blue part of her dress bottom, a blue cloth in the middle of the dress bottom, and silver armor boots. She appeared to be holding a sword through to the normal eye there was none there. Her name was Saber…or better known as King Arthur of Britain through her true named was Arthuria.

"Crap, this is bad!" exclaimed Ragna.

"I swear when I get my hands on-" started Saber.

Another roar was heard cutting Saber off and making Wing and Ragna jump a little. Wing calmed down a bit as she looked at Saber.

"Look we'll deal with the jerka** later! Right now we need to find a way out of here!" exclaimed Wing.

The three continued to run. However they quickly stopped upon reaching a died end. The roar was heard again as they quickly turned.

"_Things look like the end for Wing, Ragna and Saber as the beast was starting to close in on them. For if they didn't find a way to escape then,_" continued the male narrator.

Suddenly everything froze in time.

"_Really? You're going to start on Legacy Day and that this part of it?_" asked a female narrator.

"_You know you did this as well when I tried to tell Raven's story too!_" snapped the male narrator in pure annoyance.

"_Well you always pick a bad spot to start a story that. Start in the beginning when Wing learns about the school,_" said the female narrator.

"_Oh fine!_" snapped the male narrator.

Suddenly, the events started to run backwards at a fast speed, making it hard to see everything that happened before that clearly. It then stopped as the sun was shining at the one castle.

"_Gather around friends as we tell you a story. A story of Ever After High,_" said the male narrator.

Some of the students walked into the school as some were goofing off, talking to each other and other stuff.

"_A high school for the most famous sons and daughters of the fairy tale characters who ever lived,_" said the male narrator, "_But this year was like none other for the students of Ever After High._"

It soon changed to a spooky looking town called Halloween Town as the citizens were getting ready for an event: The day Jack Skellington's sister SG Skellington was heading off to St. Hope's Royal Charm School for Princesses along with her friends Erin, Alyssa and Jessica. It was also the day that Princess Amanda the third was heading off to her school of choice, a baking school called .

SG, a young skeleton with long black hair in a ponytail hold by a red bow, some of it covering her face with a red streak in it, and was wearing skull chocker with a skull charm with one swirly eye on the left, a charm bracelet, red trench coat with black rims, Purple top, black skirt with green belt, bell bottom blue ripped jeans, and black boots, was in front of the gates with a suite case in her hands and her character guardians, Jewel, and Candy were right beside her.

Wing, who had had a blue hair clip and purple and blue beads in her hair and had on a white sleeve less top with a bit of a collar on it and a blue cross on it, her diamond heart shaped necklace, a charm bracelet with a panther head, red heart, a diamond and pumpkin charm on it, a light blue heart shaped communicator that looked like a watch, a purple belt with a mini bag on it, and a panther head keychain hanging off of it, a purple book back, a blue choker with a purple and blue heart on it, dark blue jeans and black boots.

With Wing was her and SG's family members…well most of them.

The first one was a female ragdoll with blue skin, long red hair and was wearing a dress made out of rags with short sleeves, white and black stripe socks and black shoes. Her name was Sally, Wing's adopted mother and SG's sister in law.

The second one was a male red echidna with purple eyes, red fur, a moon like mark on his chest, and was wearing gloves with spikes on them and Lego like shoes. His name was Knuckles, SG's second adopted older brother.

The fourth one was a teenage girl with long yellow hair in a bun with pigtail style and blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of the moon on it, a light blue skirt, white socks and brown shoes. Her name was Serena, one of SG's adopted sisters.

The fifth one was a 14 year old girl with short pink hair which has a red 'x' hair clip in it, golden eyes and was wearing a pink t-shirt which has a black heart on it, a black skirt, pink jeans under it and black shoes. Her name was Amu, one of SG's adopted sisters.

The sixth one was another 14 year old girl with long wavy blonde, golden eyes and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pink skirt, white stockings and black shoes. Her name was Rima, one of SG's adopted sisters.

The seventh was a young girl with black hair, red eyes, and was wearing light green shirt with black outlines, a pink shirt with light green fillers under it, white knee high socks and pink shoes. Her name was Hercule, or Elly for short, one of SG's adopted sisters.

The eight one was a a male fox with brown and white fur, green eyes and is wearing a green G-suit, red-and-black tanker boots, a white flight jacket, fingerless gloves, and a red scarf. His name is Fox McCloud, one of Wing's adopted brothers.

The ninth one was a female soul reaper with short black short, purple eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with a white rabbit on it, a white skirt and black shoes. Her name was Rukia, one of Wing's adopted sisters.

The tenth one was a white male hedgehog with yellow eyes and was wearing white gloves with yellow rims and black boots with yellow rims at the top. His name was Silver the hedgehog, one of Wing's adopted brothers.

The 11th was a ten year old girl with long blue hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white undershirt under a dress with a black sleeve-less top and a pink bottom, black socks, pink boots, a dark pick scarf around her neck, and a white hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it. Her name was Dawn, one of Wing's adopted sisters.

The 12th one was a six year old girl with long orange hair in a ponytail held by a red ribbon, green eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink sailor thing and outline on sleeves, a pink skirt, white knee high socks and brown shoes. Her name was Marlin, one of Wing's adopted sister.

The 13th and final one was a young Puella Magi with long black hair, which had a pink hair ribbon in it, purple eyes and was wearing light purple top with a grey jacket over it, which had two stars on the left side, a silver ring, a black-grey filler skirt, black knee high socks, and white shoes. Her name was Homura, one of Wing's adopted sisters.

The 14th one was a 10 year-old blue hedgehog with pink eyes and had on a pink hairband, a hot pink top with black jacket, gray shorts and pink and black sneakers. Her name was Hikari, SG's foster sister.

The 15th one was a 10 year old pink hedgehog with blue eyes and a blue hairband, a white blouse top with a light blue sleeveless jacket top, with light blue skirt, white leggings and blue maryjane shoes. Her name was Kira, SG's foster sister.

"Wow SG, who knew you would be going to a Princess school?" asked Dawn as she smiled.

"I know, I was surprised as well," said SG in agreement as she smiled, "Still was nice of Mariette to enroll me in it."

"No kidding," said Amu as she smiled.

"I just hope Jack is still okay with this," sighed SG.

"Don't worry SG," assured Sally to her, "You know Jack is just worried about you."

"Yeah, but still…" started SG.

"No need to worry SG, you will have a good time at the school," said Wing as she smiled.

SG smiled a bit as she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," said SG.

Serena sighed a bit.

"Still I wish I could go to the princess school with you," said Serena.

"You? Going to a princess school? That would be dooms day for the students," chuckled Knuckles as he smirked.

Serena shot Knuckles a look.

"What did you say knuckhead?!" asked Serena.

"Don't call me knuckhead, meatball head!" snapped Knuckles angrily.

"Don't call me meatball head!" snapped Serena.

Most of the gang started to sweat dropped as Fox coughed, getting the two's attention.

"Um, not trying to sound like a jerk here but do you even remember what we're doing?" asked Fox as he frowned a bit.

This got Serena and Knuckles to stop as they quickly turned to face the others, both smiling sheepishly.

"Right, sorry," said Serena and Knuckles at the same time.

The gang either rolled their eyes or laughed a bit. Just then a male skeleton with wide eye sockets and was wearing a black and white pinstriped tuxedo, bat bowtie and black shoes came up to the gang. His name was Jack Skellington, SG's adopted older brother and Wing's adopted dad.

"Are you sure you want to do this SG?" asked Jack in concern.

"Jack, don't worry, besides Erin and Alyssa will be there as well," pointed out SG as she smiled.

"I know but…" started Jack.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll be fine," said SG.

Jack still seemed a bit unsure but smiled a bit as he nodded. SG smiled as she hugged her family members again before heading off. She waved goodbye to them as they waved back while shouting good lucks and how they hoped she would have fun. Soon SG was out of sight as the gang sighed a bit.

"I'm going to miss her," said Amu.

"Same here," said Rima.

Everyone but Wing then started to leave to head back home. Truth was that Mariette wanted to enroll Wing in the princess school too but Wing turned it down nicely, the brown haired girl thinking she would be completely out of place there with what her dream was. Dawn had also suggested Wing to sign up for St. Marie…only to be quickly reminded of all the times Wing almost set the whole kitchen on fire.

Wing sighed a bit as she turned to leave.

"_Indeed it was sad for her to see her friends off knowing she had a chance to go with them. After all, what could a young thief in training do with the lessons on becoming a princess?_" asked the male narrator.

"_Well the skills could do well for an uncover mission,_" said the female narrator.

"_Couldn't go five seconds without butting in could you?_" hissed the male narrator.

(….)

The next day, a monster wearing a black suite, a black top hat and had two faces was walking the streets of Halloween Town with a book in his hands. This was The Mayor.

The Mayor was humming a bit when a paper flew onto his leg. He noticed this, grabbed it and looked to see it was a flyer of Ever After High.

"'Ever After High: Where Students Find Their Happily Ever After'," readied the Mayor before he smiled and rolled the flyer up, "I should tell Jack about this. After all…this could be the school Wing had been looking for."

With this, the Mayor ran off to tell the Pumpkin King his idea…and an event that was about to change Wing's life forever.


End file.
